One weird day
by Slashy McSlasher
Summary: Seto can't stop crying.... I wonder why? x3 Warnings: Crack fic, yaoi, OOC, and general weirdness. Oneshot


Hi-low dar poepelz! I'm writing again! Yay! n.n

Random guy: Boo!

(killz him) Anyway, I wrote this randomly when I was temporarily insane(temporarily?!?! ;D) and to get back into the swing of writing, so it's a little weird...

I don't consider anything in here to be bashing, it's mostly just harmless teasing. But if you get offended then... I don't really care! So fuck off. x3

Umm well enough of my talkingness! Lets get on with it!

**Warnings:** OOCness, yaoi, weirdness, swearing(nuuuu!), mild violence, and SQUIRREL ABUSE!!! D:

--

One day Seto was sitting at his desk in his office when he decided he was mad!

"Grrr..." Said Seto.

Really mad!!

"GRRR!" Went Seto in an angry tone.

He got tired of going 'grr' eventually and frowned instead. He frowned, and frowned, and then frowned some more!

Then Mokuba came skipping into the room.

"n-n!" He went.

And Seto frowned.(still)

Suddenly Mokuba was stuck with a great desire in his young heart. He jumped up on Seto's desk, raised his fist high in the air, and announced loudly, "I want to be just like Nii-sama!" Seto was over come with joy!

"..." He said happily.

Suddenly Yami-Yugi popped out from under the desk where he had been groping Seto's legs in a perverted manner. Seto, who had been so busy being angry and hadn't noticed Yami's groping, yelped in surprise when Yami emerged from under the desk. The perverted Yami's eyes began to dart around the room, that is until Seto caught them and told him to put them back in his fucking head. Yami popped his eyes back in his head, then sat on the edge of Seto's desk.

"Whats up with your brother?" He asked gesturing up at Mokuba, who was still standing atop Seto's desk with his fist in the air.

"I don't know..." Then for seemingly no reason, Seto burst in to tears. Maybe he was worried about Mokuba, or maybe he was severely traumatized by Yami's groping earlier, WHO KNOWS?!?!

For some sick reason, Yami found this to be a turn on, and jumped on Seto, knocking him down, then proceeded to molest him like he had earlier. All the while Seto sobbed like a high school girl who just got dumped. It was at this point in time that Jou came toddling into the room looking happy. (Puppy! Yay!) He gasped in shock at the scene before him.

"YAMI!" He screeched. "What are you doing to Kaiba?!?!" A shocked expression on his face.

Yami looked at Jou, then at blubbering CEO beneath him. Realizing this didn't exactly look good he tried to explain himself.

"I. Umm. I mean, I was just. Uhhh... Bye!!" With that, he retreated back into the millennium puzzle. Yugi, who was now in control of his body again, blinked and looked around the room.

"Oh, hi Jou! What are you doing here?" He asked, smiling happily, not realizing he was straddling a crying Kaiba. Seto sobbed again and Yugi looked down at him. He clutched his head in horror. "Oh my God! What am I doing!?!?" He shrieked.

"I think you're molesting Kaiba." Said Jou, an apathetic look upon his face.

Hearing this finally triggered Mokuba out of his catatonic state. "HES DOING WHAT TO NII-SAMA?!?!?!" His young face twisted in rage making him look demonic. He lunged at Yugi. "ROOOAR!"

Yugi screamed in fear, "Eeeeeek!" Then bolted out of the room, a rabid Mokuba hot on his trail.

Jou blinked at the scene. Then looked down at Seto, who was still on the floor. Seto, still sniveling, looked up at him with big watery blue eyes, hiccuping every now and then while he tried to contain his sobs.(Awww, poor sexy Seto) "Uhh, hey Kaiba how ya doing?" He asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Seto tried to answer him but he couldn't quit crying long enough to reply, so he just gave Jou a thumbs up. Jou looked at him disbelievingly. "You sure?" He asked trying not to look to concerned. Seto only nodded. Jou wasn't sure if he should believe him at first, after all sobbing and crying usually meant you weren't okay. Wait... That is what it means right??? O.o Anyway, Jou was about to ask Kaiba again, when he heard a series of crashes and swears coming from outside.

Never in his life had he heard such a clatter! So he sprang to the window to see what was the matter! There in Kaiba's backyard, was Yami-Bakura. He was chasing after a squirrel with a wooden bat, at the same time screaming out curses and nonsensical gibberish! Spooky!!!

Jou found this disturbing.

"I find this disturbing." He said.

He turned away from the disturbing scene and back to Seto who was _still_ crying on the floor. Jou gave him a sympathetic look of sympathy. Realizing this could be serious he leaned down next to the weeping CEO. "Hey Kaiba, whats da matter? You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh." He asked quietly, sincerity showing in his honey brown eyes.

Seto gazed at him disbelievingly. "P-promise?"

Jou smiled warmly. "Yeah, I promise"

"Okay, I'll tell you." The brunet sniffed a bit and wiped at the tears on his cheeks. He sighed "The reason I can't stop crying is-"

**(COMMERCIAL TIME!!! 8D)**

_ARE YOU TIRED OF TRYING TO GET OUT BLOOD STAINS WITH PLAIN OLD ELBOW GREASE?!?!_

Marik glared from his position on the floor as he tried to scrub out a red colored stain with a brush and soap. "What the hell do you think?!" He hissed.

_WELL SUFFER NO LONGER! 'CAUSE THERES THIS NEW CLEANING FLUID HERE THAT YOU COULD USE!_

Marik tapped his foot impatiently. Finally after a few minutes of silence he shouted, "WELL? WHATS IT CALLED?!"

_UMM, I FORGOT! n.n_

The insane yami's eye began to twitch with anger. "Well", he hissed "why did you even bother to interrupt me then?"

_I WAS LONELY... :(_

"Urge to kill rising.."

**(END COMMERCIAL)**

"-and thats why I can't stop crying" Kaiba whispered, tears still rolling down his face.

Tears now flowed down the blond's cheeks. "Oh Kaiba, I had no idea! Dats terrible!" He cried as he pulled Seto into a loving embrace.

"I know!" Seto sobbed as he buried his face into Joey's(cough), I mean _Jou's_ shoulder.

And then Honda waz there! And he BLINKED, and stood there and stuff. Then he looked down at the WAAHnamic duo on the floor and was struck with anger. "What do you guys think you're doing?" He growled.

"Hugging and crying." Jou said truthfully. Seto nodded. :'(

A look of jealousy cast over Honda's face. "But- but Seto's _my_ kitten!" He shouted then snatched the blue eyed boy out of Jou's grasp, and stubbornshippers everywhere cheered and rejoiced.

The expression on Seto's face was something akin to this: O.o

"Nuh uh!" protested Jou as he lept to his feet.

"Ya huh." argued Honda. Then he glared at Jou. Yes _glared_! Gasp!

Jou gasped. "Oh no, you did not just glare at me!"

"Oh yes I did." said Honda as he stuck his nose in air in superior manner. Jou narrowed his eyes in anger at him, and Honda returned the gaze.

The two glared at each other for a few moments before Yami-Bakura popped in though the window and waved a bloody bat at them(nuuu! poor squirrel! D:). "Oh just fight already!" He shouted, annoyed.

"Good idea!" They said in unison, then proceeded to have a bitch fight. Unfortunately being best friends they both knew each others fighting moves so the clash of the two was in vain. All they managed to do was get really tired out. They sat apart from each other panting and trying to regain their energy.

Just as they were about to have at it again, Jou broke off. "Wait, what were we fighting about again?"

"Ummm" Honda scratched his head, trying to figure out what the heck they had been fighting about. "I dunno." He said and laughed weirdly.

"Hey, Bakura! Do you remember what da heck we were fighting about?"

"NO!" snapped Yami-Bakura, as he gave them the evil eye.

"Okay, sheesh. PMS much?" said Jou hotly. Yami-Bakura hissed at him and Jou let out a yelp. "Sorry!" He squeaked.

"What about you Seto? Do you remember what we were fighting about?" asked Honda.

"Uhhh.." Seto wasn't to comfortable with the idea of answering that and having the two 'fight'(cough) over him again. He stood there for a minute trying to figure out what to do, then he got the bestest idea... EVER! "Who wants ice cream?!" He shouted.

"Mememememememememememe!!!!" Hollered Mokuba as he came running back into the room, dragging Yugi by the foot behind him.

"Yeah, us too!" Said all the others excitedly.

So they went for ice cream and lived happily ever after.

Except Bakura, who was later arrested for squirrel homicide.

Oh, and Jou and Honda, who later remembered why they were fighting and have now become bitter enemies because of it.

Not to mention Anzu and Shizuka, who were both pissed because they weren't even mentioned in the story.

Yami wasn't to happy either because Seto later charged him with attempted rape, so he was sent to prison. Because they shared a body Yugi went to prison too, so he wasn't happy either.

So I guess The Kaiba brothers were the only ones who lived happily ever after. Well not Seto, thanks to the attempted, ahem, courtships of Jou and Honda from that day forward.

But Mokuba was happy, so yay! x3

Da End!

--

Who says you can't be random without script format? ;D


End file.
